


Hoch

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Male Friendship, Peace, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Vin erwacht und findet Chris an seinem Bett. Eine Ruhepause nach allem, was sie durchmachen mussten. (Vins POV)





	Hoch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> Dieses Doppel-Drabble kann als Fortsetzung zu "Graben" gesehen werden. Ja, ich weiß, davor kam noch ein anderes Werk. Hätte ich im Voraus gewusst, wie sie sich aneinanderfügen würden, hätte ich vielleicht einen OS geschrieben, aber nun, ich wusste es nicht ;) Und so kann ich verschiedene Ich-Perspektiven verwenden, ist ja auch was. Diesmal wieder Vins POV :) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.
> 
> Dieses Werk ist ein kleines Geschenk für die liebe mcicioni, deren Reviews (und das neue Drabble in diesem Fandom) meine Muse sehr anspornen, immer wieder neue Ideen zu haben. Ich danke dir für alles.

Eine leichte Bewegung am Fußende meines Bettes lässt mich aufschrecken. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Ich sehe hin, und da bist du. Du sitzt auf dem Boden neben mir und schläfst, den Oberkörper halb auf meine Beine gesunken. Du musst völlig erschöpft sein. Wie lange bist du schon da? Du solltest dich hinlegen. Richtig hinlegen. 

Ich rücke ein Stückchen, um dir Platz zu machen. Mein verletztes Bein protestiert, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du erwachst und blickst mich schweigend an. Ich sehe in deinen warmen braunen Augen, dass du nun wirklich bei mir bist. Nicht dort draußen, nicht in dir selbst … 

„Wieder wach? Und, besser?“ 

Ich mache eine einladende Handbewegung. Jetzt brauchst _du_ Ruhe.  
„Ja. Komm‘ doch hoch.“ 

Du zögerst kurz. Dann lächelst du kaum merklich, streifst die Stiefel ab und legst dich zu mir. Gleich darauf bist du wieder eingeschlafen. So nah sind wir uns noch nie gewesen. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, als wären wir die Einzigen auf der Welt. All das Leid dort draußen, alles was dort geschah, ist durch die Hausmauern ausgesperrt. 

Ich schließe die Augen, spüre deinen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich mich … vollständig.


End file.
